The Adventures of Kira: Godly Orgasms
by S.Silver 360
Summary: Taichi gets a birthday present for Valentine's Day. LightxMisa. MisaxOCxTakada. Warning: Sex, yuri, incest. Don't like, don't read


**Äuthor's Note: **Ever wonder what would happen if someone was forced to sleep with somebody as payback? Well, that's the idea for this fanfic, I think. I don't own Death Note, I wish I owned "What's up, People, and I actually own Taichi.

**The Adventures of Kira: Godly Orgasms  
**

Light Yagami and Misa Amane are Kira. They have cleansed the world of criminals and those who opposed Kira, as Light, Misa, and their son Taichi are now known, although Light's family is the only one alive that know that the three actually are Kira. The world is now Light's ideal utopia, although a few crimes are committed here and there, but the criminal is usually killed by Kira shortly after. Out of respect, Kiyomi Takada, Raye Penbar, Naomi Misora, Watari, Near, Mello, the SPK and L are preserved in the basement of the house, to be revived at the will of Kira. In the world, Kira is highly respected and worshipped as a god. How did they acheive such power? Well, when Light was cornered by the SPK, Ryuk wrote their names to save Light, then died shortly after because of the deed. Light and Misa then gained godly powers somehow and used them to continue their creation of a new world. To make a living, Light moved to NYC and became the founder and president of what would eventually be a multinational banking corporation based in the Wall St Area(known to many New Yorkers as Lower Manhattan). Later, Light and Misa got married and had Taishi and upon learning that the couple was Kira, Sayu and Sachiko lost all respect for them and tried to isolate themselves from them. Despite their opposition, Light decided to keep them alive. Now to the time of the story. It's February 14, 2027, Taishi is 16 and is having a small birthday party consisting of only him and his parents.

"Happy birthday, Taichi." yelled Light and Misa, who both looked the same as during the Kira investigation, as the one called Taichi blew out the candles on the cake. Taichi was as tall as Misa. He had brown eyes like his father Light, but a slightly darker shade and more innocent. His dirty blonde(blonde and brunette) hair went down to his shoulder like Mello, which Light never really approved of, but let him keep it anyway, especially since Misa says it makes Taichi sexier. Taichi had the characteristic of both parents. He was intelligent and determined like his father Light, and loving and jealous like his mother Misa. Unlike both of them, however, he was very shy, but he would often try to make new friends.

"Thanks, everyone." responded Taichi as he cut three slices of cake for each of them.

"What will be your wish be this year?" asked Misa as they all took a slice. Taichi remembered sneaking in Light and Misa's bedroom and saw them making love and from that moment on, he decided that he will one day make love to a woman. He had never done it before, and now was his chance.

"I wish to..." Taichi started nervously. "...make love to a woman." Misa responded first by hugging him.

"I'm so proud of you." responded Misa as she hugged Taichi. "Although, I wanted a drunken family sex orgy." As she pouted, the family stood silently until Light broke the silence. "Aren't you a little young for sex?"

"Actually, Light, here in Japan, the age of consent is 13." said Japan defending Taichi. "Taichi could have sex anytime he wants now."

"Okay." said a defeated Light. "So, who do you have in mind, Taichi?"

"Is it one of my friends?" asked Misa. _Or me?_ She thought.

"Well, no." replied Taishi as the family then made their way to the basement.

"No way!" said Misa. "So, who IS it, Taichi?"

"You'll learn soon enough, Mom." replied Taichi as they arrived at basement where the aforementioned bodies were kept.

"Okay," said Light as he realized his son was going to fuck a corpse. Taichi then opened one of chambers labeled "Takada Kiyomi" containing the body of a woman with short black hair. As she fell to the floor, Taichi caught her just before she made impact. After laying her down on the floor, he touch her forehead with his right index finger. The family waited until the woman called Kiyomi Takada came back to life shortly after. As she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she naked. Next, she noticed three faces, two familiar ones and an unfamiliar young man. The young man that we know as Taichi bowed to her and said, "Welcome back to life, Ms. Takada." He then took her right hand and kissed it. "My name is Taichi." While not noticing her blush, Taichi did noticed the fear in her eyes as she bowed to him.

"No need to fear, Ms. Takada." he said as he pointed toward Light and Misa. "You're among friends." Takada was amazed by his oblivion.

"Taichi, you are deceived." said Takada. "They are evil. That man Light is Kira!"

"I know he's Kira." said Taichi. "All three of us are Kira. They're my parents." That last sentence took her by suprise. Sure, she had expected he had something to do with Light and Misa, but she didn't think that he was their son. This made Takada angry and sad, because she felt that Taichi should hers to have, to hold, to care for, to love. Misa, in her opinion, was unworthy of the task of motherhood. If anything was wrong with Taichi. it would be Misa's fault. It would also be Light's fault since he probably brainwashed poor Taichi. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her cheeks. By now, Takada was extremely angry. She then charged at Light, throwing punches at him. Misa tried to stop her, only to have her cheek backhanded by Takada. Taichi decided to intervene by taking out a needle from his pocket and interjecting Takada with it. After thart scenario was over, Takada was take to the guest room on the second floor of the house where Taichi watched her closely and lovingly for three hours.

"Taichi, go to bed." said Misa as she entered the guest room.

"Can I sleep here tonight, Mom?" he asked hoping to spend more with the lovely unconscious Takada.

"No, sweetie, you have school tomorrow." replied Misa in her cheery tone. As Taichi left the room, she turned her attention to Takada. _You're really gonna get it now, Kiyomi._

One hour later, Kiyomi Takada woke up to find herself in a room naked. When she realized that she was still in Kira's house, she tried to run out of the room, but she falls. She notices that one of her ankles is chained to the bed. Next, the closet door opens and out comes Misa Amane. "Hello, Kiyomi." she said in a cutely sinister way.

"Misa, what is this?" sked Takada.

"Payback for all the times you tried to steal Light from me." replied Misa as she began to strip off her own clothes. Takada was now confused and fearful. "What's that matter, scared?"

"Misa, I never tried to steal him." countered Takada. "He's was always mine."

SMACK!

Tears ran down Takada's cheeks as Misa backhanded her face. "He was NEVER yours!" screamed Misa as she took off her last piece of clothing. "He's mine, he's always gonna be mine." Judging by the fact that they were both naked, Takada realized where this was going. She tried to move but Misa pinned her down before she had the chance. "Don't worry Kiyomi, you're gonna be mine too." she said before forcing her lips on Takada's. Takada let out a muffled scream as she tried to wriggle her way out of Misa's grasp, only to be backhanded in the face again. The pain made more tears stream down her cheeks. Misa then licked the tears away while tasting the wonderful skin that belonged to Takada Kiyomi. At that moment, Takada realized something: she was enjoying this.

"Kiyomi?"

"Yes, Misa?"

"From now on, I want you to call me, 'Goddess', understand?"

"Yes, Goddess." replied Kiyomi as Misa began to suck her nipples. "Goddess." Misa ignored her call assuming it was a moan "Goddess." Misa ignored her again. Kiyomi wasn't supposed to, but, "Misa." This time, her call was answered, but with a mysterious headache that made her realized her Misa really was divine. "I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME YOUR GODDESS!" yelled Misa.

"I am sorry, my Goddess," responded Kiyomi. "but I wish that I could be pleasured sooner."

"Well, your disobedience has angered your Goddess." said Misa as she sat on the bed. "You may redeem yourself by pleasuring your Goddess."

"Yes, my Goddess." said Takada agreeingly as she climbed onto the bed with Misa. "How shall we continue this holy act of lust?"

Well, first," started Misa as a leash appeared aroung Takada's neck followed by a pull forcing her to move on top of Misa. "You are gonna kiss me." Kiyomi then pressed her lips onto Misa's, allowing her Goddess to enjoy the kiss before pulling back for air. Before Kiyomi had completely caught her breath, Misa tugged on the leash forcing Kiyomi's lips back on hers. This kiss lasted longer though, and their tongues danced with each other Takada pulled out for more air.

"You know, Kiyomi, you're actually a good kisser." commented Misa as Takada began to suck one of Misa's nipples.

"Thank you, Goddess." replied Takada.

"You're welcome." said Misa as Kiyomi probed one of her fingers inside Misa, then pulled back out. She did this while biting and sucking the same nipple, emitting soft moans from MIsa. Those moans grew more frequent until...

"I can't wait anymore, Kiyomi, pleasure me." Kiyomi responded by climbing off the bed to sit on her knees. Misa desperately waited for Kiyomi to pleasure, but before Kiyomi's tongue could make contact, the door opened to reveal Misa's son Taichi at the doorway topless and in gray sweatpants. He was quickly able to excuse his presence and said, "I'm sorry, I forgot my sunglasses." He then moved to the dresser where his pair of sunglasses was and took them. He then turned to make his way out of the room, but not before Misa noticed his erection.

"Taichi." she called as she grabbed his left hand. "You didn't get your birthday wish."

"That's okay." said Taichi as he tried to leave the room, only for Misa to tighten her grip.

"Are you sure you don't want it now?" she asked.

"I'm sure, mom."

"Oh, really?" countered Misa as she rubbed her hand against Taichi's clothed erection. "'Cuz this is telling me otherwise." Just then, Misa used the hand that was holding Taichi's hand and waved it at the door, making it close. She then used both hands to pull down Taichi's sweatpants, revealing his bare erection poking out of his boxers. Misa took a moment to observe the specimen. _Mmm, he's bigger than Light._ She thought as she took Taichi's length in her mouth. After orally massaging said length for a few seconds, Misa noticed her son's moans were as though he was scared.

"Taichi, are you scared?" she asked. Taichi replied with a nod meaning yes. Misa sat up on the bed and pulled Taichi into a hug. "It's okay, Taichi, we're gonna get through this." Misa then pushed him onto the bed and slowly impaled herself onto his length. After getting used to her son inside her, she began to move up and down letting out lustful moans. So intense were these moans, that it was hard for Misa to get a word out. So, she pulled on Kiyomi's leash, signaling her to move towards her, and directed Kiyomi to lick her nipples. As she began to bite and suck Misa's nipples, Taichi began to lick Kiyomi's area, emitting loud moans from Kiyomi, which had to be muffled by Misa's breasts so as to avoid waking Light up.

"AAAHHH!!"

Misa had been the first to orgasm. Much of her liquid had spilled over Taichi's body.

"Kiyomi, would you like a try?" asked Misa as she lied down on bed.

"Yes, my Goddess," replied Kiyomi. "but I would like to do it on the floor, that is, if the young God doesn't mind."

"Not at all." said Taichi as he moved to lie down with his back to the floor. This action was followed by Kiyomi impaling herself on Taichi. She then began moving up and down slowly to get used to the young man's length while letting out soft gasps. This tempted Misa to stay involved so she got on the floor and kissed Kiyomi. Kiyomi liked the kiss, and so she tried to gain access into Misa, who instead forced her way inside Kiyomi's mouth with her tongue. While their tongues dance inside their mouths, Taichi probed Misa's anus with one of his fingers. This caught Misa's attention as she was not planning on having her anus probed. The women then broke the kiss, and just as Misa was going to kiss Kiyomi's neck, Taichi's finger was replaced with a nearby dildo, causing Misa not to kiss the neck, but accidentally bite it, leaving bite marks as blood trailed down Kiyomi's neck.

"Kiyomi, are you okay?" asked Misa as Taichi pulled the object out of his mother.

"I am fine, my Goddess." replied Takada as Misa kissed and sucked the wounds she made on Kiyomi's neck, making them disappear. Instead of continuing with the neck, Misa decided to move to the nipples. Taichi then pushed the dildo in and out of Misa's ass, emitting loud moans from his beloved mother which were muffled by Kiyomi's soft breasts. The pain was tremendous, but it hurt so good, despite it causing tears running down Misa's cheeks.

"My Goddess, do you wish for me to lick the tears away?" asked Kiyomi who moaned in-between words.

"No, Kiyomi." replied Misa as she bite and suck Kiyomi's nipples so intensely that it made Kiyomi's eyes roll rack in addition to Kiyomi hopping off of her Goddess's son, who now drilled Misa with increasing speed, causing Misa to roll her eyes back too. By now, this love scene truly appeared to be a godly orgasm, that was until Taichi and Kiyomi let out loud moans meaning they had orgasmed simultaneously. Kiyomi and Misa both got off of Taichi, who stands up in front of them and rubs his length, letting his white juices shoot out of him and landing on the beautiful bodies of his mother and his new lover. The former decides to take him and take his remaining juices into her mouth, while the latter engulfed his two balls, only to spit them back out so the former can force her into a kiss. A wet kiss where tongues ran smoothly against each other in their cum-filled mouths that when broken, showed the cum between the mouths that Misa then took in her fingers and put it in her mouth, sucking it off of her fingers. Although the godly orgasm was over, it was one that all thrree enjoyed.

Later in Taichi's room...

"You did really well tonight, Taichi." complimented Misa who sat on the bed next to her son who was lying down on the bed.

"You really think so." asked Taichi.

"I know so." replied Misa as she got under the sheets and cuddled with her son. _He's so much warmer than his father. _"Any girl would be lucky to have you in bed with her."

"Thanks, mom." said Taichi before a few seconds of silence dominated the room.

"Mom?" called Taichi breaking the aforementioned silence.

"Yes?" replied Misa with lust still in her eyes

"Why did you want to sleep with me?" The question made Misa sit up to face him.

"I though it was what you wanted." The lust in her eyes was now gone and was replaced with the sadness of not being wanted.

"I wanted you there to guide me, not actually do it with me."

"Well, why didn't you say that earlier?"

"I guess I couldn't bring myself to do it." replied Taichi guiltily.

"Well, that's okay, Taichi." said Misa "But made you want to make love?"

"Well..."

_Flashback-12/25/2026; Misa's Christmas-birthday party_

_Taichi had just come from ninjutsu training. After hanging up his coat, he went to his room to put away his training gear. On his way downstairs to join the party, Taichi saw something that took him by surprise. It was Misa in red Christmas lingerie posing as an Asian Mrs. Claus on the bed facing Light who was over her posing as a bottomless handsome middle-aged muscular Asian Santa Claus while thrusting himself inside her._

_"Oh, Light." moaned Misa as she wrapped her legs around Light. "Cum for me, gasp, please, gasp, cum for me."  
_

_"I'm cumming." moaned Light as he pulled out of Misa and kissed her. "Misa," he said as his juices splattered on her body. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Light." moaned Misa as Light caressed her neck. As she moaned from the pleasure of the kisses, she took Light's length and pushed it inside_ _her rectum. To help get him to thrust inside her, Misa used her legs to pushed Light's hips toward her, making his length go deeper. After seconds, Light began thrusting on his own. As he stopped kissing to gaze upon his lovely goddess, she appeared to be crying._

_"Do you want us to stop?" asked Light._

_"It hurts so good." replied Misa. "I don't wanna stop, not now."_

_"Okay." said Light as he began thrusting again, this time harder and deeper._

_"Come on, Light." moaned Misa as she rubbed herself. "Harder...faster...harder...faster." Light did as she commanded and fucked her so hard it made her eyes roll back and more tears to leak. It was then she decided: she wanted his juices NOW._

_"Light...come...now." moaned Misa demandingly while gasping in between words. Light replied by pulling out of her just as she began gushing. He then moved towards her and shoved himself inside her mouth. Misa welcomed his length lovingly as she massage him with her mouth, swallowing his juices at the same time until she pushed him out to gasp for air. Light then lied down beside his beautifully petite goddess._

_"Is my Goddess happy?" whispered Light._

_"Yes, Light." answered Misa softly. "Your Goddess is very happy."_

_Light and Misa cuddled each other and went to sleep not caring that their bed was stained with their juices._

"It was so beautiful." Taichi finished softly.

"You're right, Taichi." Misa agreed. "Sex is beautiful, but people often misuse it, Taichi." Misa then put Taichi's hands between hers. "But, we could do more. In one act, we can bring people together out of love. We could bring harmony to the scene. Or like tonight, when we had sex, we learned a lot about each other. I learned that as shy and strong as you can be, you can also be open, sweet, soft, gentle...You see what I'm saying, Taichi?"

"I learned something about you, mom." said Taichi.

"What's that?" Misa asked merrily and curiously.

"I learned that you can be jealous if someone is loveed more than you. I also learned that you want something. Some form of love that you can't find in dad." Taichi then realized something. "Is that why you slept with me tonight?"

"Yes, Taichi." replied Misa. "I am jealous. I wanted to be the one you would make love to. That's one reason I slept you. The other reason is also true. There's some form of love that want, that I now realize that I can find in you." Misa then hugged her son as though she needs him. "Taichi, I want to be with you. I still love Light, mind you, but you fill the void that Light left. I love you, Taichi; more than a mother should, but I want to know: Do you love me?"

Taichi has developed some feeling for his mother. He doesn't know what it is, but it's similar to what Misa speaks of. "Yes, mom." This response leaves Misa sobbing out of joy. "I'm so happy."

"Me too, mom." said Taichi as he stroke his mom's beautiful hair as she went to sleep. Taichi went to sleep soon after, enjoying the best Valentine's Day in both his and his mother's life. As they slept, Light entered and found Misa and Taichi sleeping together. _Well, at least I can relax now. _Light thought.

**A/N: **A few things to clarify:

1) That MisaxTakadaxTaichi threesome. I did not originally plan for Misa and Taichi to make any sexual contact. I needed to to form the basis for the last scene.

2) The Light-Misa sex scene. It was originally supposed to be much shorter, but I decided to make it long enough to make an impression on Taichi, almost to the point where I would've had Light strap-on fucked, but I didn't want to do that, so I settled for what I put already.


End file.
